¿Por qué no?
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Momentos, pinceladas, algo así como un romance construido sin base, sin razones, sin intereses, sin explicaciones. Gale y Madge no están bajo ninguna cámara. Nadie les molestará si quieren comer bayas juntos. - para Elphyra, reto En el Parcaídas de HEFDLP. Gui


**Gui**: Buenas :) Este fic participa en el reto En el Paracaídas del foro Hasta el final de la Pradera y es la petición de Elphyra: Un fanfiction entre Madge y Gale, ya sea en un mundo AU (donde no haya Juegos ni Panem, pero las relaciones de ellos con los demás personajes sean similares) o ya sea en el 12 durante los Juegos del Hambre, antes de los 74º o que no sea a raíz de ellos que ambos se enamoran. Evidentemente, romance. Espero haber cumplido con todo. Porque lo estoy entregando tarde.

Nota: Quiero dejar claro que el título no es la frase hecha "¿por qué no?" que se dice a menudo. Es más etimológico. De ahí el subtítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y situaciones de ... en fin, que es de Collins. Susie, para los amigos.

* * *

**¿Por qué no?**

**¿Por qué, qué sentimientos, qué razones, te llevarían a decir que no?**

Podría afirmar que le da exactamente igual lo que digas, Gale Hawthorne. Le resbala. Ya te ha oído hablar con Katniss de las fresas que le lleva a su padre. Ya sabe que odias a los ricos. No es que ella sea rica. Puede que su nombre solo esté seis veces y el tuyo ochenta y seis, nada cambiará que cualquiera puede salir.

-El nombre de Primrose solo estaba una vez.

Es gracioso verte la cara de pasmado. Esa cara que dice a gritos que estás perdido. Que no sabes qué va a pasar ahora. Que todo es horrible. Pero Madge no se va a parar a mirarte la cara, tiene cosas mejores que hacer. Después de dejarte en tu sitio, ha decidido que quiere decirle a Katniss que la considera su amiga. Quizás no es lo suficientemente pobre para ti, pero tiene otras cosas que hacer.

Aunque una vez que se va Katniss y te ve con esa cara extraña, con esa expresión desolada en los ojos, le vuelve a entrar en el cuerpo ese cariño que te tiene. Porque sí que te gustaba el vestido que llevaba. Porque sabe que tienes tanto miedo como ella y que por eso eres borde. Madge siempre se ha dedicado a observar mientras se calla. Se tira las horas muertas tecleando un piano, cepillándose el pelo y pensando en sus cosas. Sus cosas a veces te incluyen.

Tú la conocías antes a ella. Quizás porque ya existías cuando nació, quizás porque es la hija del alcalde. Ella empezó a ir a clase con un montón de niños iguales. Empezó a abrir la puerta de casa a los que traían fresas cuando tenía al menos diez años. Tú ya escupías palabras contra Madge Undersee cuando ella solo miraba el suelo de su casa preguntándose si es más divertido salir a jugar con los demás niños. Lo ha intentado varias veces pero nunca le ha convencido. No le gustaban los juegos violentos ni las conversaciones superficiales. Solía tener la boca cerrada y los ojos abiertos. Comía con Katniss. Y Katniss te conoció.

Siendo rigurosos, ella te vio primero. Katniss y tú os hicisteis amigos en el bosque, pero Madge ya te había visto en el colegio. Habías llamado su atención, aunque no está muy claro por qué. Luego te vio de nuevo cuando lo del accidente de la mina. De hecho, te sonrió cuando la miraste y tú le pusiste una cara que habría matado a cualquiera. Madge miró a otro lado.

Madge, y eso no lo sabes, es la que os pilló a Vinca y a ti besándoos. En realidad solo te vio a ti, no conoce a Vinca.

Estos días se ha estado paseando cerca del Quemador. Le intrigas, por Katniss. Porque a Katniss le sorprendió que Madge fuera a despedirse, y porque no vio después lo que Madge sí ha visto y eres tú con esa cara. Tú la has visto porque a fuerza, ya sabes quién es. Lo que sí le sorprende a ella es abrirte la puerta y ver las fresas. No dice nada, porque tú no dices nada, y no quiere forzarte a hablar. Piensa que te está costando horrores y no quiere que te arrepientas y te vayas.

* * *

Prim sonríe al ver a Gale. Trae muchas cosas, y eso que caza solo. Hace un par de chistes, todos se ríen y luego la risa se apaga. En realidad no ha venido solo a dejar comida. No es un día normal. Katniss entra en la arena. Gale y Prim y su madre han estado cambiando de casa para ver los juegos. A veces van con Hazelle, otras están los tres en casa de Katniss. Hoy han invitado a la totalidad de los Hawthorne. Ya que es obligatorio, que vengan.

-Bueno, va a empezar.

Así que se sientan. La pantalla se enciende y sale Caesar Flickerman sonriendo. Y se lanza a hablar.

-Tengo ganas de ver la arena -dice Prim. Gale la mira extrañado, como si nunca la hubiese visto realmente-. Bueno, será la arena de Katniss.

Sonríe. Intenta pegarle la alegría a Gale pero no lo consigue. Solo ha logrado sorprenderlo cinco segundos.

Entonces suena la puerta. Prim se levanta extrañada, diciendo a todos que ya va ella. Gale no puede evitar seguirla. En la puerta, una menuda rubita pone cara de disculpa.

-Pensé que estaríais juntos y no quería verlo sola.

Madge Undersee se caracteriza por esas sorpresas que da. Le lleva a Katniss un regalo. Y luego va a su casa sin avisar, sin conocer bien a ninguno de los presentes. Quizás un poco a Gale. Durante una emisión obligatoria.

-Hola Madge -dice Prim-. Gracias por venir. Creo que estaremos mejor juntos.

La seguridad de Prim tranquiliza. Y Madge y Gale acaban sentados juntos, al lado. Gale puede sentir su brazo, a veces, cuando se mueve. A veces le roza un mechón de pelo, o la rodilla. No se mueve demasiado, de hecho es muy correcta, pero a Gale le perturba. Además, cuando la mira a la cara está tan seria que no encuentra en ningún lugar de su cuerpo por qué la odia. No la entiende. Y entonces aparece Katniss, y Madge, que tenía todo el cuerpo avanzado, lo hecha lentamente para atrás, como si tuviese miedo de la pantalla. Apoya la espalda contra la pared de atrás. La cercanía crea un ambiente de comunidad, casi de comunión. Es como si Madge intentara transmitirle un miedo compartido, un apoyo. Y ya no la odia.

* * *

-Todo ha cambiado tanto desde el año pasado...

-La vida cambia. -dice. Madge a veces le exaspera.

-Ya lo sé.

El silencio lo invade todo. Se han quedado ahí sentados horas. El tren se acaba de llevar a Katniss hacia el capitolio por segunda vez, pero ahora no la han visto. El silencio pesa sobre ellos y a Gale le da la impresión de que Madge se está acercando, de que el mundo entero se está moviendo para que ellos dos se acaben tocando. Tiene sueño y no quiere dormir. Tiene ganas de hacer algo, cualquier cosa, que vaya contra las normas. Pero así, ahora, no puede.

-¿Puedo...? -empieza ella.

Y Gale la besa.

* * *

Madge se da cuenta de algunas cosas. Como por ejemplo, de que actúas como si no os hubieseis besado apasionadamente (bueno, exagerando) hace una semana. Os veis para ver los Juegos en casa de Katniss, la nueva. Y todo es como el año pasado. Ni siquiera evitas sentarte a su lado para que no crea que la evitas, o que evitas el tema, o que directamente tu cerebro ha decidido obviar la existencia del tema.

Madge, en cambio, Madge, a la que le intrigabas, cierto, pero no de esa manera, ha estado haciéndose preguntas. Como por ejemplo qué es lo que en una situación te empuja a besar a alguien. Está claro que es la situación la causante de todo. De repente no hay aire, estáis demasiado cerca y los dos pensáis que ese es el momento del beso así que os besáis. Sin más. Porque el cuerpo lo pide. Qué más da quién sea el otro. Luego, el cerebro empieza a funcionar mejor y piensas cosas como Gale Hawthorne me odia, o le gusta Katniss, o ¿estoy besando a Gale?, o los besos no son para tanto y todos esos pensamientos son pura paja, relleno, porque el hecho es que os habéis besado. Punto. Estabais en una cierta situación a la que habíais llegado por un cierto camino que a ninguno de los dos os había importado seguir...

Se da cuenta, en realidad, de que debes de estar comiéndote el coco con cosas como "¿por qué habré besado a Madge si yo vivo por Katniss?". En tu cerebro debe de sonar más confuso y menos claro pero esa es la conclusión final. A Madge no le importa. Quizás ahora que os habéis besado está empezando a pensar que igual podrías atraerle. Antes, no se le había ocurrido. O sea que técnicamente, es culpa tuya.

Pero sigues quedando con ella para ver a Katniss en una pantalla besar a Peeta. Es retorcido. Al cuerpo le parece una situación normal, a Madge incluso le parece una situación fácil de explicar. No es políticamente correcto. Alguien va a salir herido. Lo ha leído en los libros. Y tú sientes que es políticamente incorrecto. Por eso, aunque acompañaste a Madge dándole la mano hasta su casa, evitas el tema. Ni siquiera has tenido que decirle "olvidemos lo de ayer", has actuado como si no hubiera habido nada. Madge sabe que la gente opinaría que estás actuando muy mal. Ella no lo ve así. Tienes tus razones.

El día en el que Katniss sale a la arena (esa arena circular llena de agua), solo ese día, como semanas después, te acercas a Madge para hablar de "eso".

* * *

Porque de tanto pensar en por qué la ha besado, en por qué si él quería besar a Katniss, Madge no se le sale de la cabeza y no puede ser. Y debería decirle algo, algo así como "te besé para romper las normas", pero entonces el recuerdo (es tan vívido, aún) vuelve. Y ve su pelo rubio suelto y sus labios y recuerda que pensó que era guapa, o que estaba guapa. Y sobretodo recuerda haberla besado, recuerda que ella se acercó a él en un momento dado, apoyando el brazo izquierdo en el suelo y él tenía que haber, no sé, hecho algo, así que posó una mano en su espalda, manteniéndola ahí como un idiota, sin saber si posar la palma y acercarse más o qué hacer. La mano inerte en su espalda era ridícula, pero ella había seguido besándolo. Y le besó cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa, como borracha por el momento.

Así que se le acerca sin demasiadas convicciones, menciona la fecha (hace semana y media, o dos), el tema, no le salen las palabras, porque no está seguro de nada. Debería decirle que no está cómodo. Debería decirle algo para pararlo pero Madge tiene más cerebro que él.

-Gale, me caes bien. Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Encuentro que conseguimos entendernos mejor ahora que ha pasado todo lo que ha pasado (la Cosecha, la vuelta de Katniss, un año extraño, los nuevos agentes de la paz, la segunda Cosecha de Katniss... piensa Gale). Besarte me gustó también. Creo que es lo esencial. Si se repitiese, estaría bien. Si no... -se encoge de hombros. Y sonríe.

Y Gale tiene ganas de seguir por ese camino. Una aventura corta. Algo, que puede durar o no (son palabras de Madge). No hay contaminación. Nadie va a decir nada.

-Nosotros no estamos en el punto de mira de todas las cámaras de la arena. Nadie va a venir a hacernos nada si queremos comer bayas juntos.

Y está claro. Es convincente. ¿Por qué no?

* * *

¿Por qué no? Estuvo bien hacerse esa pregunta. Estuvo bien besar a Madge entonces, irse con ella al bosque. Estuvo bien reírse. ¿Por qué no vernos al salir de la mina? ¿Por qué no ignorar los juegos cuando tienes otra cosa que hacer? ¿Por qué no mirarse a los ojos, acercarse, despacio, tocarse? ¿Por qué no, si el cuerpo lo quiere, si el cerebro se llena con una sola persona? ¿Por qué no estar así, sin una palabra para encasillarlos, pero estando todo tan claro como "me gusta pasar tiempo contigo y no me desagrada besarte"? Nadie viene a mirar. Si ellos dos están de acuerdo, no tienen que rendir cuentas.

Estuvo bien, esconderse para acariciarse, mirarse para transmitir algo común. Duró tres días. ¿O fueron cuatro?

El fuego y la sangre lo emborronaron todo. El ruido. El humo. Las bombas. La gente corriendo, llorando, gritando, desesperada, con el corazón desgarrado, la desgracia, la tragedia. Olía a azufre, y por todas partes, demonios rojos atacaban. Sombras, explosiones y cadáveres, muertos, muertos y muertos. Gente en los bosques, madres llorando en silencio con la cara llena de ceniza. Muerte y desolación. El infierno había subido a la tierra y ahí los colores, las caras, todo era desconocido.

Luego hubo silencio. Silencio de tragedia. Un silencio insoportable, imposible de romper, ni a gritos del alma. Gale fue a buscar supervivientes y solo encontró miembros. Miembros desgarrados, aplastados, quemados. Huesos. La casa del alcalde ya no estaba, había escombros. A veces hay supervivientes bajo los escombros. Pero encontraron muertos.

Cuando volvieron, muchos preguntaron. ¿Y este? ¿Y aquél? Preguntaron por los Undersee. Muertos. Prim preguntó específicamente por Madge. Gale no contestó.

Y se fueron de allí, andando, arrastrando los restos moribundos de gente desesperada. ¿Qué sentía ahora? ¿Cómo definirlo, como definía Madge lo que sentía?

Sentía tristeza y cansancio. Sentía vejez. Ni siquiera ganas de llorar. Quería sentarse a sentir el dolor con los ojos cerrados.

Y siguió andando.

* * *

Bueno, no sé si corresponde bien con lo pedido :S pero me gusta (¿cuela?). Es mi primer Gale/Madge así que, por favor, piedad.

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
